Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technology of an in-cell touch display, and more particularly to a pressure detection method for an in-cell touch display and a mobile device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
The existing touch technology in the market is primarily based on the slight touch. The force touch is a new generation of touch technology. A pressure sensor is used so that various touch forces, such as a slight touch force and a heavily pressing force, at the same touch point on the touch panel enable wide functions or reactions.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a conventional mobile device having a pressure sensing function. Referring to FIG. 1, the mobile device comprises an embedded touch display panel 10 and a mobile device equipment 11. The embedded touch display panel 10 comprises a display layer 101 and a touch sensing layer 102. The mobile device equipment 11 comprises a pressure sensing circuit 103. In this architecture, in order to sense the finger's downward pressing force, the pressure sensing circuit 103 must be added. The additionally added pressure sensing circuit 103 is used to sense the pressure. The pressure sensing circuit 103 detects the downward pressing force according to the deformations of the glass and the display.
The drawback of the architecture is that an additional pressure sensing circuit 103 is needed, and this is an obstacle against the reductions of the cost, product size and product weight.